Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data management systems and methods, and in particular to a pipe fusion data management system and method for use in connection with a system and arrangement for fusing two or more sections of pipe or conduit for use in a variety of applications.
Description of the Related Art
Conduit systems are used in many applications throughout the world in order to transfer or convey material, such as water and other fluids, from location to location for distribution throughout the system. For example, extensive conduit systems are used to distribute water to both residences and businesses for use and further processes. Typically, such conduit or piping systems are located underground, as aboveground piping is both unsightly and intrusive. Furthermore, conduit systems and arrangements can be used in non-fluid applications, such as for providing protected conduit systems through which wire, cable, and the like can be positioned.
In general, water conduit systems transport material through piping manufactured from various materials, e.g., cast iron, ductile iron, reinforced concrete, cement-asbestos, etc. The pipes are buried underground, with the branches extending in various directions in order to reach the end user. Normally, after many years of use, or for some other reason, the in-ground piping fails and begins to leak, thereby reducing line pressure and unnecessarily allowing water to leak into the area surrounding the piping. Such leaks not only affect the system, but also increase the processing costs of the supplier, which, in turn, increases the end user costs. Therefore, these leaks must be quickly repaired and preventative measures taken to ensure that further leakage is prevented. In order to address such issues and provide an effective solution to these leaking pipe systems, a pipe liner and method of installation have been developed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,662, which is incorporated herein by reference, and which is primarily directed to pressurized pipeline applications. The '662 patent relates to the expansion of a pipe within a host pipe that requires repair.
While the '662 patent represents an advance in the art of relining or repairing underground conduit systems, there is room in the art for additional improvements and advancements. For example, in order to transport and insert the liner conduit within the host conduit, the liner conduit must be manufactured in sections or portions, which are typically much shorter in length than the final and intended liner conduit length. Therefore, portions of the liner conduit must be connected onsite as the liner conduit is fed into the host conduit. In addition, there is a need for the ability to connect multiple lengths of the liner conduit via a joint having substantially the same strength or pressure capability as that of the original conduit, and which does not increase the diameter of the joint area beyond the original conduit diameter.
Still further, the use of multiple and connectable pipe or conduit pieces is useful in many different applications beyond the above-discussed expansion application. For example, the use of such fused pipe is particularly useful in the case of slip-lining, wherein a slightly smaller diameter fused conduit is inserted into a larger pipe that is in need of rehabilitation, but that does not require a full capacity for flow. In this case, the conduit is pulled in and left in place, but is not expanded. In most cases, the space between the conduit and the host pipe is filled with a low-strength grout to hold the new line in position
Fused conduit is also required in various other applications, such as in a rehabilitation application, or in a horizontal directional drilling process. This method drills a pilot hole in the ground in a precise manner to control elevation and alignment. After the pilot hole is complete, the drill hole is reamed to a larger diameter and filled with drill mud to hold the larger hole open. The drill casing is then pulled through the drill mud resulting in a conduit in place. Further, fused conduit is useful in a pipe bursting application. Pipe bursting uses a large hydraulic or pneumatic cutter head to break apart old pipe and force the pieces into the surrounding soil. This allows a new pipe of equal or larger diameter in the existing line to be pulled in. This process is used where the replacement line capacity must be maintained or increased. Also, of course, fused pipe is equally useful in a direct-bury application, or in conduit systems used to convey wire, cable, and the like.
Fusion processes for pipe or conduit have been developed that utilize mechanical joints, embedded wires at or near the fusion joint or resistive heating elements for joining conduit sections together. Accordingly, preexisting fusion equipment is available. However, this equipment must be modified in its use and operating parameters for fusion of polyvinyl chloride-based conduit. While pipe made from PVC is widely used in connection with potable water and wastewater systems, these piping systems are created by joining sections of PVC pipe by bell-and-spigot gasket arrangements or solvent-cement joints. There exist certain ASTM International (ASTM) Standard Specifications and American Water Works Association (AWWA) specifications that address such products/systems.
Unlike PE pipe, which is generally joined by heat fusion techniques, PVC pipe has normally been limited to applications that can be serviced by bell-and-spigot joints. This limitation has restricted the use of PVC pipe in various rehabilitation and new-build applications. In order to address these and other issues, a fusion process for conduit has been developed, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,051 and Publication No. 2006/0071365 (application Ser. No. 11/244,123), both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
At zero expansion, the Hydrostatic Design Basis (HDB) of the PVC conduit is known to be about 4,000 psi. At two times expansion, the HDB of the PVC conduit is about 7,100 psi. However, definitively determining the HDB of expanded PVC conduit at any value between these values may be useful, and indeed, in some instances, required. Further, as a result of field conditions, the variance in wall thickness of the PVC starting stock, when expanded, reduces the data confidence level to less than the required 85% when conventional technology is used. Accordingly, and in order to address the need for a methodology that yields results within the required confidence level and provide data between known points, methods and systems have been developed to effectively determine the Hydrostatic Design Basis (HDB) of expanded oriented pipe other than at specific predetermined uniform expansion. Such methods and systems are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,520, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Based upon the above discussion, it is clear that fusion of pipe (whether made from PVC or PE) is a data-centric process. As most piping systems are large and complex, when using fusion to join sections of pipe, a large number of fused joints are created. Therefore, there is a need to obtain, store, process, and analyze some or all of the data associated with the fusion process in a centralized system. For example, the fusion process should be controlled and managed at all stages to help ensure effective and safe preparation, fusion, and installation. Still further, multiple fusion processes may be occurring in multiple projects and locations during the same time period. Such a large number of fusion and installation processes leads to a large data set, which, if properly collected and analyzed, allows for effective and accurate control.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a pipe fusion data management system that collects, stores, processes, and/or analyzes the multiple and remote fusion and installation processes occurring in various, discrete locations.